


First snow

by ShineLikeByul



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineLikeByul/pseuds/ShineLikeByul
Summary: they live in two different worlds that it really breakingher heart but byul love for wheein is a drug that she still came back to her even after alk these years.
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Wheebyul - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	First snow

**Author's Note:**

> i went through my docs and i just found out i haven't posted this one lmao well,. enjoy wheebyul ahha

It was cold when moonbyul finished her shift at the dept, it also midnight. Her uniform crumpled from work and the hustle of earlier that day, folks already left their homes to spend Christmas with their loved ones.

Puff of mists escaped her lips as she sighed. Tomorrow Christmas she would probably just sleep the tiredness of today away. Besides, there's no one to celebrate with.

As she drove through the shallow snowy road her mind trailed to the earlier evening where the team found a dead body by the alley, east western city. How it was tiring to struggled with that buffy guy who beaten his girlfriend — so moonbyul drives herself home and try not letting her work getting to her.

She dropped the keys when she tries pulled it from her chest pocket just to discovered an extra pair of boots, a particular one.

That size.

Moonbyul knows very well. She misses her as in fact.  
They haven't seen each other for months or even talks on the phone.

She set her keys aside on the desk and peeked into her bedroom where she was greeted with wheein's soft snores in the dark.

She looked so beautiful and that light brown hair she dyed for her upcoming album .

Wheein was illuminated by the dim lights that escaped through her window. The sight itself made her heart soared like she could just snuggle to her right there at this moment.

How warm it would feel like she haven't like one for months.

But moonbyul knows better.

Sighs —she closed the door of her bedroom and motioned wearily to the kitchen to make herself a cup of hot drink.

“i was meant to suprise you” it was so sudden that moonbyul flinched, her shoulder jerked upward. Her beating erratically from the pleasant surprise.

Wheein walked towards her and back hugged moonbyul.

She grabbed the mug from moonbyul's grasp and shoved her softly to the chair, urges her to sit down.

Her lips curled upwards sinking her large dimple into her cheek. Moonbyul can't help but to find the irony they're in now. Not that it's bad but that's what she is thinking. Before they get caught up with each other careers, when they could tell the world that they were inlove.

But they can't, not with Wheein status as artist. 

“but you was so busy today, i fell asleep while waiting for you.. ” said wheein. It was sweet —her voice eventhough she could tell wheein was frowning. 

Moonbyul wonders how she could sound so sweet after all these years. Wheein had her back facing the tired officer, filling the mug with hot chocolate .

“sorry if i awake you ” croaked moonbyul as her shoulder slumped, she's tired anyway.

Not that she's ungrateful for that, it's just wheein wasn't always here with her and it made wheein seems unattainable nowadays. It felt so much like selfish.

Moonbyul hates it.

She turned around facing moonbyul as she placed the mug besides her, hands gliding over moonbyul's shoulder firmly yet delicately.

“when did you arrived? ” asked moonbyul as she stared at the girl in front of her—who massaging her shoulder softly.

Wheein hummed and grinned as her dimples sink into her skin, shrugging. Then she stared at moonbyul like she's the only person that matters.

“ this afternoon.. Moon byulyi .. ”

She moves to straddled moonbyul right there and moonbyul had to readjusted her position to sit comfortably. Wheein let her arms hung on Moonbyul's shoulder as their faces inched closer to each other.

It was a moment of silence where they just stares into each other like they're trying to memorise each other features. Moonbyul couldn't take it anymore not when wheein staring deeply into her eyes.  
She wanted her to know how she's been feeling all these months.

“i miss you.. So damn much. It hurts.. jung wheein when you didnt call me. You let me wonder what's on your mind. Then you came back, i felt like im losing this battle slowly, each day. Im so lonely without you.. And and ” cried moonbyul until she can't speak anymore because she was sobbing. Her head lowered as she cried.

Moonbyul never meant to cried infront of her but her emotion had the best of her.

Wheein eyebrows creases as she stared at moonbyul breaking down, she pursed her lip as if she shared mutual emotion with moonbyul —which she is.  
She also wanted to erase the pains inside moonbyul that she did the only things she does best.

Giving her reassurance.

She pulled moonbyul into her, embracing as her arms wrapped around her neck, squeezing her a bit harder before letting go of her and leaned down to kiss her.

It was a light press on her lips, then again she pressed a kiss against moonbyul's timid lips a bit harder.

She misses her too, god, only if moonbyul knows how damn much she thought of her sleek hair, slender figures and loopsides smile everyday. She thought of falling asleep and waking up next to her every-fucking-day.

Moonbyul's lip was warm and wheein felt the urge to keep kissing her like she needs her to breathe. 

Moonbyul slides her tongue along the roof of wheein's mouth as wheein let out a moan from her throat.

Wheein threaded a fistful of moonbyul's hair, pulling away and leaned their forehead together. Moonbyul closes her eyes as she heaved. She wanted to kiss her again and again even after they kiss just now.

Wheein stared at her adoringly as her fingers brushing across moonbyul's cheeks and kisses her forehead.

“I'm sorry.. So so sorry. ” she wrapped her arms around moonbyul's neck and buried her face onto the crook of her neck.

Moonbyul heart sank to the thought that maybe —just maybe wheein was also hurting from this distance. 

That she wasn't the only one who's feeling like this because she could taste it from the the way she kissed her.

She peeled away from wheein's embrace as she stared into her eyes that hold every pieces of her heart. Wheein stared at her, her eyebrows creases.

“no.. I can't be selfish wheein-ah. You.. You belong to your fans.. Its what you love to do, its your dream ” cupping both of her cheeks, her thumb pad rubbed against wheein's dimple.

Wheein stared at moonbyul and how hurt was displaying in her eyes, she wanted to denies it but it was the truth. She doesn't have to come back to her girlfriend because her line of work is strict.

But how could she stay away from the love, from someone who filled her whole being.

But..

They live into two different world, wheein were made for gold and diamond while moonbyul's of blood and steel.

But being here with moonbyul was also the truth and the truth she wanted to believe and grasp because she was beginning to losing it between her hectic schedule.

“i want to be here with you.. Please.. Moon byulyi ” it's her turn to cry. She cupped moonbyul's cheek  
The only was either one of them quit their career, wheein could do it —moonbyul knows but such talents, such beauty shouldn't be waste to be sing at home. 

She deserves the world and moonbyul promised that.

“ will you still be here tomorrow? ” asked moonbyul as she wiped the tears on wheein's cheeks gently.

“yes, i will be here when you wakes up ” she replied and kisses her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> add my Twitter <3


End file.
